The Young and the Senseless
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: Finished! Gohan defeats Cell! Everyone: flatly Yay.
1. The Cell Games Gone Wrong

The Cell Games Gone Wrong!  
  
CMG: Hee hee hee! I'm back peeps! As I said in the previous series, I don't own them and there will be some great fighting! Of course, this takes place a bit before the battle begins. There's going to be more censored cussing in this story and some other junk, so don't mind me. Okay, those of you who were wanting more Bardock are going to get it and King Vegeta's also going to be in it for the heck of it. So, without further delay, here we go! As we start the new series, The Young and the Senseless.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a beautiful day in May outside as Goku appears at Dende's Lookout. He began to look for Gohan. Little did Goku know, Gohan was hiding in the basement inside the castle with some "reading" material. As he turned on the light, he found it very peaceful. (-cough-bookworm-cough-)  
  
"Hmph! I don't think anyone would mind me doing some reading before I go out to the Cell Games," said Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, it's time to go!" said Goku.  
  
"D***!" said Gohan as he gets up from the basement.  
  
"Come on! The first 10 there get a free T-shirt that says "I've been to the Cell Games" on it!" said Goku.  
  
"Whatever," said Gohan as he flies off with his father.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in the center of the ring, Cell is just sitting in a comfy chair writing love poems. (A/N: Hey! You would think for a guy who's pretty much absorbed several towns of people doesn't go OOC, don't you?) Just then, his cell *snickers* phone rings.  
  
"Hello?" said Cell in a girl's voice. "Oh hi, Stephanie! You wouldn't believe where I'm at right now! I'm at the Cell Games! What do you mean he's evil? I want to see someone kick his sorry a** across the arena and--ENOUGH!"  
  
Cell crushed the phone as he throws it at a spy plane that was going to stop some terrorist from brainwashing kids with Barney. As he waits, Hercule (who I'm calling by his real name, Mr. Satan because I hate the name Funi gave him) starts taunting Cell by spanking his butt. Vegeta got annoyed since he was waiting on the other side of the ring and smirked as he quickly put a 'hit me' sign on Mr. Satan's back. (You'll see where I'm going with this soon enough folks!) #16 lands near by and snickers quietly to himself.  
  
'That will teach that idiot not to come here,' thought Vegeta.  
  
Looking up into the sky, Cell sees the other Z-Fighters coming as they land where Vegeta was. Some of Mr. Satan's pupils started hitting him.  
  
"Hey, why are you hitting me?" said Mr. Satan.  
  
"I don't know," said the woman (Pizza, I think).  
  
"Welcome to the Cell Games," said Cell. "I am your host, Cell and for one day only, you have the privilege of saving this pathic planet by defeating me. I will take on anyone. So, who's going first?"  
  
"Um..." said Goku.  
  
"I am!" cried Mr. Satan as he climbs into the ring.  
  
Just then, a familiar girl appears outside of the ring. She has shorter brown hair, wore a pair of black pants, a grey tanktop shirt with a blue jacket over it, and had black gym shoes on. Gohan appears with a sign that is pointing to her saying: "Chibi Mirai Gogeta" on it. Goku appears a second later with another sign pointing to her saying: "AKA CMG to readers out there for future reference."  
  
CMG pulls out a microphone out of nowhere and says, "The challenger, Mr. Satan is facing the gym leader, Cell. This is a one-on-one match. There are no time limits. Let the games begin." (A/N: A little Pokemon rip-off, but I guess I pulled it off pretty well, don't you think?)  
  
"Yaaaahhhh!" cried Mr. Satan as he flies/runs towards Cell, who easily hits him and he goes flying across the world once at the speed of light before crashing into the rocks behind him. ^o^  
  
"The winner, Cell," said CMG as she pulls out a chair out of nowhere as well as a bowl of popcorn.  
  
"Bah! Next!" said Cell.  
  
"Me! Me!" said Goku.  
  
"Fine, Kakarot, but please don't toy with him!" said Vegeta.  
  
"Ah, come on, Vegeta," begged Goku. "Can't I have a little fun with him?"  
  
"No," said Vegeta.  
  
"Fine," said Goku as he pouts as he steps into the ring.  
  
"Ah, the Legendary Goku," said Cell. "I've waited this long to fight you. I can't wait to get a chance to feel your fist touching my perfect body."  
  
"Eww! You've definately got some of Freeza's cells inside of you!" said Goku.  
  
"D*** right, I do, monkey s***!" said Cell. "Now stop f***ing off and fight me, you wuss!"  
  
"The challenger, Goku is... ah screw that," said CMG. "Kick his a**, Goku!"  
  
"All right," said Goku as he hits Cell in the face with a punch that "almost" made him fly outside of the ring.  
  
'Why did I make this a ring?' thought Cell. 'I mean, it's a waste of time and it will just get destroyed.'  
  
'Oh s***!' thought Goku. 'That b****** almost went out of the ring! Oh well.'  
  
Gohan walks over towards CMG who is watching the fight. He notices an old white haired man wearing a black formal suit and some round framed glasses giving her a Pepsi bottle as she eats some popcorn. CMG notices Gohan and beconds him to sit down next to her.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" said Gohan.  
  
"Well, since I'm off school for a week, I get a chance to only have to worry about work," said CMG.  
  
"Mistress, are you sure you aren't worried about your studies," said the man.  
  
"Alfred, please go and get Gohan something," said CMG. "What would you like?"  
  
"A sports drink," said Gohan.  
  
"Right away, young master," said Alfred as he leaves.  
  
"It must be cool to have a guy serving you," said Gohan.  
  
"Actually, he only exists in the fanfics," said CMG. "Other than that, he's never around when I have to push those d*** carts around at Kroger."  
  
"I thought you were going to quit," said Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, but after 10 1/2 months of working there, you say to yourself, 'why in the hell aren't they making me into a cashier yet?' That's how I feel," said CMG.  
  
"Dad!" cried Gohan as he suddenly saw his dad come close to falling out of the ring himself. (A/N: I'm just going to say that they're fighting just like on the show so far. Besides, I did miss one episode, so I'm just going to guess what Cell did when he split into 4 Cells. I did however read the Japanese summaries, so I should be able to guess from them a bit.)  
  
"Gohan, please refrain from yelling my name," said Goku. "Daddy's a bit busy trying to kick Cell's a** for a little while longer."  
  
"Oh," said Gohan as Cell splits himself into 4 Cells.  
  
"Look Goku," said the 4 Cells. "I am talking in surround sound. Do you think I would make a good surround sound system?"  
  
"No," said Goku.  
  
"I see," said the 4 Cells. "So, which one is the real me?"  
  
"Neither," said Goku. "All of you are real, but I know that you're 75% weaker too!"  
  
"How do you know?" said the 4 Cells.  
  
"Easy," said Goku as he blasts one of the copies with a "weak" energy blast which hurts one of them pretty bad.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," said the 4 Cells as they merged back into one.  
  
"So, do you want to blow up the ring now?" said Goku.  
  
"Well, if you want," said Cell as they float higher into the air.  
  
CMG heard everything and grabbed the microphone. "Will all contestants please run like hell! The ring is about to be blown up by Cell! Head for the hills!"  
  
The Z-Fighters, #16, and CMG run away as Cell destroyed the ring completely. Mr. Satan and the others barely escaped unharmed until a giant rock hits Mr. Satan in the head and knocks him out temporarily. CMG and Gohan were out of harms way as Alfred returns with the sports drink Gohan asked for a while ago.  
  
"Well, it's about time," said CMG.  
  
"Sorry mistress, but I had to climb that cliff after Cell destroyed the ring," said Alfred.  
  
"Whatever," said CMG. "Begone!"  
  
Alfred disappears as CMG sits in her comfy chair again. Gohan drinks his sports drink as Goku and Cell continue to fight. Suddenly, Goku stops.  
  
"Okay, I'm done," said Goku as Cell and the other Z-Fighters, except for CMG facevault.  
  
"Goku has forfeited, Cell wins by default!" said CMG.  
  
"What?!" said Cell. "But we were just getting started!"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm no match for you, sorry!" said Goku. "There is one more person that will face you and he's stronger than me."  
  
"Well, who is it?" said Cell. "It is Vegeta? The Prince of all Jack-a**es?" (A/N: I said that once to a buddy of mine at work. He was my ex-boyfriend. ^o^) Vegeta growls as Trunks holds him back from fighting Cell in a strangle hold.  
"It is the Namek without a cause?" Piccolo just gave Cell the death glare. "Oh wait! It's that bald human down there!"  
  
"I'm not bald!" said Krillin! "I just like my head shiny!"  
  
"No, it's my son, Gohan," said Goku.  
  
"What?!" said every Z-Fighter as #16 checks Gohan out. (A/N: NOT YAOI, IDIOTS!)  
  
'Goku seems to be right about his son, but Gohan doesn't yet realize that he's that powerful!' thought #16.  
  
"But dad-" said Gohan. "I thought you were giving it everything you have!"  
  
A buzzer sound is heard.  
  
"Wrong," said CMG. "Let's tell Gohan what he's won!"  
  
"It's a years supply of books!" said a male announcer.  
  
"Bah!" said Vegeta as he burns all of the books instantly. "He won't get a chance to read those books if Cell destroys the planet, you idiots!"  
  
"Oh yeah," said CMG as she sticks her tongue out at Vegeta before he lunges at CMG. She manages to hit him with a paper fan and knock him out for a few minutes while Trunks tries to revive him.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I was giving it everything I had," said Goku as he grabbed on to the shoulder pads on Gohan's cape. 'I got to know what the hell Piccolo has in these shoulder pads! They look kind of cool! Yet, they're comfortable!' "You're just comparing my power level to yours, aren't you?"  
  
"Is this true, Gohan?" said Piccolo. 'Don't tell me that Son's enjoying the cape I gave Gohan!' (A/N: Yeah, yeah. I'm using Japanese last names again, so sue me. I think it's better off! Goku = Son.)  
  
Gohan nodded his head as Goku finishes the pep talk. "Now go out there and defeat him so we can go home and have a BBQ!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There's NO way I'M going to COOK a BBQ after GOKU disobeyed ME!" cried Chi-chi.  
  
"There, there," said Ox-King as he tries to hide under a pillow the size of a pin cushion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gohan, you don't have to do it man," said Piccolo as Gohan removes the cape. Vegeta wakes up from his temporary nap and shoves Trunks away. He flees to a cave and mopes about how his dad hates him and stuff for a little while.  
  
"I want to," said Gohan as he leaves to the battlefield. Goku instantly took the cape and put on his shoulders. He started prancing around before Vegeta and Piccolo knocked him out for acting childish. Gohan stood before Cell ready to fight.  
  
"Oh please," said Cell as he mock-yawns at Gohan. "I'm not stuck babysitting again, am I?"  
  
"The challenger, Gohan is facing the gym leader, Cell. All of the instructions that I mentioned earlier that I don't feel like mentioning again are the same, except the ring part since it's gone now. Oh, and killing is allowed too! Let the match commence!" said CMG as Goku wakes up from his temporary nap.  
  
"Please don't let me fight him!" cries Cell. "First off, I'm still hurt and second, he's a waste of time!"  
  
"Well, take this bean and shove it up your a**!" said Goku as he throws it to Cell.  
  
"Okay, that does it," said Krillin. "Goku's gone and lost it!"  
  
Suddenly, some men in white coats come and try to drag Goku away, but he managed to hurt all of them and made them run away. CMG laughs in delight as Cell begs to get out of fighting Gohan as he gets ready to fight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CMG: Boo-yeah! That's the end of Chapter 1! I know Bardock and King Vegeta didn't make their appearance yet, but they will in the next chapter since it will involve them, big time!  
  
*scene plays*  
  
(In hell...)  
  
Bardock: So, are you saying that we can go to the Cell Games?  
  
Bibi-di: Yes, but only if you raise some havoc.  
  
King Vegeta: What do we have to do?  
  
Bibi-di: Possess the half-breed.  
  
Bardock: Which one? Gohan or Trunks?  
  
Bibi-di: You can't be any more dense! I want you to possess...  
  
*scene gets cut as fans panic*  
  
CMG: I think you get the idea. Besides, I mentioned it before, haven't I? Review or flame, whichever you desire. I will allow for I need to cook something new for dinner since I lost my Namek Stew receipe! I think it got destroyed on Namek. 


	2. Half-Breeds and Power Upgrades

Half-Breeds and Power Upgrades  
  
CMG: (runs in with her work uniform still on) Whew! You'd think that I would ever get used to pushing carts around for hours! I don't own them still! On the last episode, Goku and the other Z-Fighters go to the Cell Games. Mr. Satan (see last chapter for details on who he is since I'm too lazy to talk about it right now) gets knocked out of the ring, Goku fights and gives up, and Gohan is the last challenger. Cell is too busy b****ing about fighting Gohan though.  
  
Cell: Please don't let me fight him! First off, I'm still hurt and second, he's a waste of time!  
  
Goku: Well take this bean and shove it up your a**!  
  
Will Cell ever fight Gohan? Will Bardock and King Vegeta make their appearance in this episode like I said? Find out today on The Young and the Senseless.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Cell, don't make me come up there!" said CMG to Cell still floating in the sky. She gets up from her chair holding a small energy of light in her hands.  
  
"Huh?" said Goku. "How did you make that?"  
  
"Make what?" said CMG as she holds a familiar energy blast in her hand.  
  
"Make the Genki Dama?" said Goku.  
  
*Genki Dama?* said King Kai. *Goku! That's the Spirit Bomb, you idiot!*  
  
"Oops! Sorry King Kai!" said Goku. "I guess I'm thinking of the Japanese name of the attack that's supposed to be called the Soul Bomb." (A/N: Well, that's what I heard anyway.)  
  
"I had some training while you were on Namek kicking Freeza's sorry a** around for 2 hours, 13 minutes, and 41 seconds, remember?" said CMG.  
  
"YOU know the exact time it took me to defeat Freeza?" said Goku.  
  
"Idiot! I am the author of this story, okay?" said CMG.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Goku as CMG starts innocently throwing the Spirit Bomb in between her hands.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" said Cell as CMG smirks.  
  
"I would if you don't fight Gohan," said CMG. "Other than that, the Earth wants to say hello!"  
  
"Fine, I'll fight the little son of a b****!" said Cell as he eats the Senzu Bean and flies to the ground. Trunks comes out of the cave as Gohan takes his fighting stance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"YOU JUST DIDN'T CALL ME A B****, YOU B******!" cried Chi-chi as she goes outside to throw logs through the woods, scaring any animal within a 10-mile radius away.  
  
'Man, Chi-chi's really p*** off!' thought Ox-King as he hides in the closet.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gohan and Cell looked at each other as Cell looked at him rather bored. He yawns for the tenth time as Gohan starts to power up. As this is going on, the Z-Fighters were thinking in fragmented sentences.  
  
'Is this the power that...' thought Piccolo.  
  
'...Goku was talking...' thought Trunks.  
  
'...about last week when...' thought Krillin.  
  
'...Yajarobi got stuck on the toilet because...' thought Tien.  
  
'...he freaked out about...' thought Piccolo.  
  
'...The Old Country Buffet opening?' finished Vegeta. 'I really should go there sometime!'  
  
(A/N: Screw the original saying! I thought this one up pretty late around 1 in the morning and I thought it was hilarious!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, fire burns as the 'camera' spans down to two full-breed Saiya-jin who were not aware of anything that was going on above since they defeated Freeza for the umph-teenth time. Bardock was stretching his taxed muscles as King Vegeta spat on Freeza's temporarily broken body.  
  
"That's what you get for trying to f*** with the Legendary Super Saiya-jin back on Namek while I'm possessing it!" said King Vegeta as he follows Bardock.  
  
"Man! Freeza's getting too easy to beat up!" said Bardock. "I wish we could have some more fun!"  
  
"Did someone say 'fun'?" said a familiar voice as Bibi-di appears out of nowhere.  
  
"Yes," said both of the Saiya-jin.  
  
"Well today's your lucky day!" said Bibi-di.  
  
"Why?" said Bardock.  
  
"There's a tournment called The Cell Games," said Bibi-di.  
  
"Cell Games?" said King Vegeta. "That is a really bad title if you'd ask me!"  
  
"Not so fast," said Bibi-di. "Watch as I use my Majin powers to show you what's going on! Fwoom!"  
  
A cloud appears as they see Gohan flying into a bunch of rocks. Cell laughs at him and taunts Goku as Cell tries to get Goku to fight again. Goku doesn't fight and Gohan comes out angry.  
  
"So?" said Bardock.  
  
"Don't you guys see, I'm offering you a chance to have some fun!" said Bibi-di. "This guy is much stronger than Freeza, I'm sure!"  
  
"So, are you saying that we can go to the Cell Games?" said Bardock.  
  
"Yes, but only if you raise some havoc," said Bibi-di.  
  
"What do we have to do?" said King Vegeta.  
  
"Possess the half-breed," said Bibi-di.  
  
"Which one? Gohan or Trunks?" said Bardock.  
  
"You can't be anymore dense!" cried Bibi-di. "I want you to possess Gohan!"  
  
"My own grandson!" said Bardock. "Why?"  
  
"He's got a tremendous power that he's afraid to show right now and I only think it's right for you two to show him what it is," said Bibi-di.  
  
"We'll go," said King Vegeta. "Do we owe you anything this time?"  
  
"Nah, this one's on the house," said Bibi-di as he starts chanting a bunch of words that sound like he's been watching too much Beavis and Butt-head and pulls a hood over his head. "I am the Great Cornholio! I need TP for my bumhole!" Bardock and King Vegeta face vault as Bibi-di laughs. "Okay, just step through the portal."  
  
"What portaallllllllll..." said both of them as they disappear.  
  
"Oops! Minor mistake," said Bibi-di.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ooff!" said Bardock and King Vegeta as they fall on top of Tien, knocking him down to avoid getting hit by one of the Cell Jr.'s punches.  
  
"Stupid Bibi-di," said King Vegeta as he dusts himself off. "So, this is Earth, huh?"  
  
"This place sucks," said Bardock. "It's too bright."  
  
"There the half-breed!" said King Vegeta in delight. "Shall we?"  
  
"Of course," said Bardock as they run down to the battlefield.  
  
Little did they know, CMG was watching this whole scene as she quickly appears in front of the ground where the ring used to be. She puts up a blocking post to stop the Saiya-jin from possessing Gohan for the moment.  
  
"Name and identification," said CMG as she pulls out a bulletin board.  
  
"Bardock, father of Kakarot, AKA Goku to you," said Bardock.  
  
"King Vegeta, father of the Prince of Saiya-jins, Vegeta," said King Vegeta.  
  
"Hmmm... I thought you were both a part of Mr. Satan's posse," said CMG as she pulls on the chain to let them through. "Thank you. Enjoy the fight!"  
  
"Let's both possess him since Vegeta's not with us," said Bardock.  
  
"Good idea," said King Vegeta as they both manage to control Gohan in seconds.  
  
"Huh?" said Cell as Gohan looks at him strangely.  
  
"You suck," said King Vegeta. "You know that?"  
  
"What do you mean?" said Cell.  
  
"We think you're an idiot for not knowing how strong my grandson is," said Bardock.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why are you talking in two different voices?" said Cell.  
  
"Because, we are possessing him!" said Bardock/King Vegeta.  
  
Cell screams like a little girl as Gohan regains control of his body.  
  
"Huh?" said Gohan. "That's funny. I felt something inside of me..."  
  
*Hi, grandson,* said Bardock's voice in Gohan's head.  
  
"Grandpa!" said Gohan. "Don't tell me you possessed me!"  
  
"You're possessed?" said Cell.  
  
*Well actually, Vegeta's dad also is possessing you too, so we're going to help you gain control of this power that's hidden inside of you to come out,* said Bardock.  
  
"No! I don't want to!" cried Gohan. "If I let it go, I don't know what will happen! I came close to hurting my friends the last time I did and I don't want to do it again!"  
  
"I heard you say that earlier, but I'm still trying to make you do it, no matter how much you b**** about it," said Cell as he turns towards his "creations." "Okay kids, time to kill them all."  
  
"Nooooo!" cried Gohan as his hair starts to waver.  
  
'Ah yes,' thought Cell. 'This is good. I should provoke him a bit more.' "Okay, whoever gets to kill first is going to Disney Land before I blow it up!"  
  
"...and it seems like Gohan's struggling to not give up!" said CMG. "The Z-Fighters are barely holding their ground as Goku, father of Gohan is getting pounded into the ground by a jackhammer."  
  
"What jackhammer?" said Cell.  
  
"This one, daddy!" said one of the 7 (8?) Cell Jr.'s on a jackhammer that's pounding Goku into the ground.  
  
"Where did you get it?" said Cell.  
  
"At the construction site before I blew it up!" said Cell Jr.  
  
"After you're done with it, can I use it?" said Cell.  
  
"Okay!" said Cell Jr.  
  
Suddenly, a clanking sound is heard as #16's head came rolling down on to the battlefield between Gohan and Cell as his eyes spun.  
  
"Wee... that was fun!" said #16 as Gohan and the others face vault. Cell turns around.  
  
"What?!" said Cell as Gohan gets back up on to his feet.  
  
"Android 16," said Gohan.  
  
"Gah! Where's that corny music coming from?" said Vegeta.  
  
"FUNimation," said CMG. "You guys can spare yourselves from going crazy right now. Besides, I won't be able to report if you mess up!"  
  
"Gohan, there's no need for you to hold it in anymore," said #16. "Just let it go."  
  
"You mean, right here? Right now?" said Gohan. "But I don't want to do that."  
  
"Just do it," said #16.  
  
"Fine," said Gohan as the 'camera' switches over to CMG who's cheeks are red with embarrassment as she covers her eyes.  
  
"Gohan, that's not what he meant when he told you to 'let it go'," said CMG. "Pull up your pants, kid!"  
  
"So, that's what the (censor) looks like," said Cell. "What are you doing, CMG?"  
  
"Sorry, but there are some kiddies out there who do not need to know that kind of stuff before they get into health class!" said CMG.  
  
"Well, I hope you make an undubbed version without these d*** things bleeping out my words all of the time, b****!" said Cell.  
  
"Cell..." said CMG as she holds the Spirit Bomb in her hand again.  
  
"I'm shutting up," said Cell.  
  
"Sorry," said Gohan. "I thought that's what you meant."  
  
"No, I was trying to make you realize the power that you're afraid of," said #16. "I know that you don't like to fight, but there are some people, like Cell who won't listen to..."  
  
"Yeah, and I will start by not listening to your big fat mouth," said Cell as he crushes #16's head.  
  
"*gasp*!" said Gohan.  
  
*Man, that sucks,* said Bardock.  
  
*Yeah, now he's a recycled can,* said King Vegeta.  
  
'Shut-up,' said Gohan.  
  
"Yet another fighter you could have saved," said Cell.  
  
'I hate Funimation, so I'm going to do something so I can hear the original music with this story!' thought CMG as Unmei No Hi (Spirit Vs. Spirit) plays in the background.  
  
*Gah! Turn it off!* said Bardock and King Vegeta.  
  
'Cue flying bird sequence,' thought CMG as a bird flies around. 'Okay, then the rest is up to him.'  
  
*A pity,* said King Vegeta. *That scrap metal was very informative and he could had made a good guard.*  
  
*Yeah, but he's on their side, isn't he?* said Bardock.  
  
*Oh yeah,* said King Vegeta.  
  
'Can you two please shut-up!' thought Gohan. 'I'm trying to get angry.'  
  
*Be our guest,* said Bardock.  
  
'Thank you,' thought Gohan.  
  
"Well?" said Cell as he noticed Gohan crunched down.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" cried Gohan as dust flies around as his energy flies up higher and higher. All of the fighting stops. Trunks has a sword to his throat, Vegeta has a pair of scissors at the ends of his hair, and Goku was lifting his head up from the cement that was being poured all over him. Piccolo had a can of Pepsi near his mouth as he looks at Gohan in shock.  
  
"Gohan!" said Piccolo. 'D***! He's really powerful! I'm no longer as strong as he is! Oh well. I'll become strong again eventually.'  
  
The dust floats as Cell's leg stands there. Cell was on the other side of the battle field without his left leg as he cringes in a corner cowering like the wuss he is. Gohan, standing their in his SSJ2 form, had tears in his eyes as they flowed upward and the tape recorder that CMG brought along exploded.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to get dad to buy me a new tape recoder," said CMG as she pulls out a dust pan and cleans up the garbage. "I might as well sweep up the pieces of #16's head while I'm at it so that no one gets hurt."  
  
A few minutes pass and Gohan transforms again into his SSJ2 form. Cell is still surprised.  
  
"Didn't you do that all ready?" said Cell.  
  
"Did what?" said Gohan.  
  
"You know, transform?" said Cell.  
  
"Oh," said Gohan. "I don't know. Anyway, I'm going to kill your children needlessly now."  
  
"You b******!" said Cell as Gohan steals the Senzu Beans and kills all of the Cell Jrs. easily.  
  
"Yay," said the Z-Fighters flatly as they get healed up.  
  
"Now it's time for you to face my wrath, Cell," said Gohan. "But first, I want to say the how foolish you are for pushing me to this power. You are an idiot. Thank you."  
  
"Ummm... you are just a kid!" said Cell. "I am a God compared to you!"  
  
"Shut-up," said Gohan. "Dende's a God, not you."  
  
"You d*** brat! He's a wuss!" said Cell.  
  
"What did you call my friend, you s***?" said Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, you shouldn't be cussing," said Goku. "Remember how I grounded you after I returned home from my trip to Namek."  
  
Gohan shutters. Goku managed to ground Gohan by sparring with him endlessly in the arctic while Goku was in his Kaioken form and Gohan nearly froze to death several times. He also came close to being burned to death as well since Goku was firing blasts and stuff at him.  
  
"Well dad, I'm p***ed off!" said Gohan as he turns towards his dad. "How did you even manage to stand having yourself possessed by some certain Saiya-jin fathers?"  
  
"Huh?!" said Goku as he remembers King Vegeta and Bardock possessing him. "Well, if they're possessing you, then they should have a weaker grip with your powers."  
  
"Or so you think," said King Vegeta as he fires a blast at Goku.  
  
"Dad! What in the f*** is wrong with you?" said Vegeta. "You're possessing a half-breed to fight Cell?"  
  
"Well duh," said King Vegeta. "Bardock and I want to raise some havoc, my boy. By the way, nice hairstyle. Did you dye it blonde or have it highlighted."  
  
"Argh!" said Vegeta as Goku, Trunks, and Piccolo had to restrain him from attacking Gohan/King Vegeta.  
  
Cell starts laughing, but is immediately punched in the gut by Gohan/King Vegeta. He goes staggering as Gohan gets possessed by Bardock and he punches him in the gut to prove his point.  
  
"You shouldn't have threatened this planet, you green, weak Willy toad!" said Bardock.  
  
The Z-Fighters, minus Goku, laugh.  
  
"What's a green, weak Willy toad?" said Goku.  
  
"Man, you don't know? You suck!" said Krillin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CMG: Well, it's time to cut off my fanfic fun! At least I'm getting better. I've received some positive reviews from my other fanfics, but let me just say that my first chaptered one was quite a challenge on my part. I know this wasn't as funny as the last chapter, but I'm trying to get myself back into the mode of writing.  
  
Bardock: We're glad that you've included us in this story!  
  
K. Vegeta: Yes.  
  
CMG: That's good.  
  
Gohan: (walks in still in his SSJ2 form) When will they stop possessing me?  
  
Bardock: When he's dead.  
  
Gohan: How am I supposed to kill him if you two keep bothering me?  
  
K. Vegeta: Because he's a Saiya-jin like us.  
  
Gohan: Only about 3 1/2 human, 4 1/2 Saiya-jin, and 1 Namek are inside of his own body as well as...  
  
Bardock: (covers his ears with his hands) La, la, la! I'm not listening!  
  
K. Vegeta: (sweatdrop)  
  
CMG: (over singing) REVIEW if you want more! Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top as well as sprinkles? I don't care if you flame me! Even if it's just to make a suggestion! Until then, bye-bye! (gets into car and goes off to work at Kroger again) 


	3. More Possession Fun and Goku Dies Again

More Possession Fun and Goku Dies Again  
  
CMG: (laughs insanely) You are stuck within a dimention where no one can hear you scream. I am the author of this insane story and will torment all of you to death with corny jokes. (coughs) Sorry. I couldn't help myself. As you know, if I owned DB/Z/GT, I would be rich and stuff. Anyway, on the last episode of The Young and the Senseless, Bardock and King Vegeta finally possess Gohan and cause havoc. Goku realizes this and was confident that they couldn't possess Gohan very well.  
  
Goku: Well if they're possessing you, they should have a weaker grip with your powers.  
  
K. Vegeta: Or so you think. (blasts Goku)  
  
With Vegeta really angry and Cell getting the s*** beat out of him, what will happen today? Find out!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(-WARNING: MINDLESS CELL AND Z-FIGHTER BASHING INTENDED. PLEASE REFRAIN FROM FLAMING UNTIL THE END OF THE CHAPTER. I REPEAT, PLEASE DO NOT FLAME UNTIL THE END OF THE CHAPTER IF THIS ONE SUCKS. THANK YOU. DRIVE THRU.-)  
  
-------------------  
  
"So what are you afraid of Cell," said Gohan as Cell cowers in a corner. "Isn't this what you wanted?"  
  
"Y-yes!" said Cell as he lunges at Gohan and manages to grab him.  
  
"Gohan!" cried Goku.  
  
"Hmph! You shouldn't have grabbed me," said Gohan as he immediately beats Cell to a pulp and he returns to his little corner. "I wasn't done yet. As I was saying, I warned you. I told you what would happen if you pushed me too far, but you didn't listen. You forced me to awaken my hidden power. But now that you've seen it, you are afraid. Because you know that I'm going to destroy you!"  
  
"Uh-huh," said Cell as he flies up into the sky. "Well if you're going to destroy me, brat, then I dare you! If not, you'll die! Ka... me..."  
  
"Oh s***!" said Krillin. "Gohan's gone and doomed us all!"  
  
*Why do you say that,* said Bardock inside Krillin's mind.  
  
"Wha-?" said Krillin as he felt himself starting to do the Chicken Dance.  
  
"Bwahaha!" said Vegeta as he laughs at Krillin's stupidity.  
  
*Hello, son,* said King Vegeta inside Vegeta's head.  
  
"D*** you father! How dare you touch your royal hands on my body?" said Vegeta.  
  
"O-kay," said Goku. "I think everyone here has officially gone insane."  
  
*Oh really?* said an unknown voice inside Goku's head.  
  
"Wha-?" said Goku as he starts shaking his head. "Who are you?"  
  
*Funny you should ask,* said the voice. *I'm you.*  
  
"Kakarot?" said Goku.  
  
*No you dip s***, I'm the Fairy Godmother,* said Kakarot. *Of course it's me!*  
  
"D*** you," said Goku.  
  
*Well, that means you're doing it to yourself, too!* said Kakarot.  
  
"You're sick," said Goku.  
  
"...me... ha..." continued Cell.  
  
"We're all going to die!" said Mr. Satan as he began to run around in circles. "We're all going to-"  
  
Piccolo knocks out Mr. Satan and dresses him up in a drag before he gives him back to his so-called "fans". He then smirks and laughs insanely.  
  
"HA!!!!" cried Cell as the energy blast comes at Gohan.  
  
"Ah!" cried Tien. "Chou-zu!"  
  
"Yes Tien?" said Chou-zu's voice from Yamcha.  
  
"This story is really starting to get f***ed up!" said Tien.  
  
"I guess I'm the only one in this story who hasn't gone insane," said Trunks as he strikes some goofy poses. "Look at my sexy bo... what?!"  
  
*Guess again, ape s***!* said Freeza's voice inside Trunks' head.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" cries Trunks. "Anyone but Freeza!"  
  
" Bibi-di!" cried Bardock inside Krillin's body. "You said that we get to have fun!"  
  
*Oh, so I said, didn't I?* said Bibi-di's voice across the stadium. *Well, I lied. I wanted to have more fun!*  
  
"Curse you to hell!" said King Vegeta in Vegeta's body. "Oh wait. You're in hell. Silly me!"  
  
"Ka... me... ha... me... HA!!!" cried Gohan finally he fires a blast that envelopes Cell's blast and burns off half, if not one-third of his body.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, a line of bad guys that show up in the movies are lined up outside the Cell Stadium. From movies 2-9, these villians who were threating the Earth were waiting in a line due to CMG's orders.  
  
"Ah come on," said Cooler already in his fifth form. "I'm supposed to be fighting Goku right now to avenge my brother's death. I am the master of the universe! I am the..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah buddy," said CMG. "I know, but you're not on the list."  
  
"Can you make any exceptions?" said Cooler.  
  
"Nope, now go home," said CMG as Cooler de-transforms back to his fourth form and leaves. "Next?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ungh!" said Cell as he floats there hurt from his limbs being burned off. "Now I know how Piccolo feels."  
  
"Eww!" said Piccolo. "You gay b******!"  
  
"Gohan, aren't you going to finish him off?" said Goku.  
  
"No," said Gohan. "I want to toy with him some more."  
  
"But Gohan, I don't want to be here!" whines Goku. "Please? He's going to regenerate and stuff."  
  
"Too late," said Cell as he grows back his right arm, both of his legs, and a part of his head that got burned off. "Now it's time for you to get hurt for burning my perfect body."  
  
"Hey! No one's perfect!" said Gohan.  
  
"He wishes he can be perfect," said Vegeta. "Oh wait. Bad idea."  
  
Cell lands on the ground and starts trying to hit Gohan, but he manages to dodge every blow. He powers up to be bulkier and still couldn't hit Gohan. Just then, Cooler manages to crash the gate with his giant spaceship and manages to storm in on the fight.  
  
"Now, Saiya-jin, prepare to be squ-" but Cooler was cut short when CMG instantly appears out of nowhere and grabs him by one of his horns and drags him off.  
  
"I told you that this isn't your fight, now begone!" said CMG as she throws Cooler into the sun where he gets destroyed, or so we thought.  
  
"Ha!" said Metal Cooler as he returns. "I have an army that will take over Namek!"  
  
"Ah shut-up!" said CMG as she fires the Spirit Bomb that she was going to use on Cell at the evil planet sucking space cruiser on Namek. Metal Cooler croaks.  
  
"Yay," said the Z-Fighters flatly.  
  
"Now, who else wants to die?" said CMG as she puts her hands in a familiar pose as the other villians run off.  
  
"Well, can I please strike Cell now?" said Gohan.  
  
"Just a minute," said CMG as she gives Krillin a blanket. "Okay."  
  
Gohan hits Cell and he throws up #18. Everyone is grossed out and pukes all over the battlefield. After that, Krillin goes and gets #18 and wraps her inside a blanket.  
  
"No wonder Cell managed to make those kids!" said Krillin. "He had #18's body within him the entire time!"  
  
Everyone pukes again and Cell reverts to his second form (the one he was in after he absorbed #17). He tries to hit Gohan, but misses.  
  
"HA!" said Gohan as he stands there cocky.  
  
"No matter, you might have won the battle, but you've lost the war," said Cell as he begins to grow big. "I am going to destroy this planet!"  
  
"No!" cried Gohan as he falls to the ground. "I can't..."  
  
*Geez, this sucks,* said Kakarot.  
  
"Shut-up," said Goku.  
  
*Oh great, you're really going to-* said Kakarot.  
  
"Yep," said Goku.  
  
"Huh?" said Krillin. "Why did you say, 'yep'?"  
  
"Oh no, he wouldn't-" said Trunks.  
  
"*He would*" said everyone.  
  
"Bye, guys," said Goku as he teleports.  
  
"Nooooo!!!!!!" cried Krillin as he tries to stop him as a badly colored drawing of the Z-Fighters is shown.  
  
"Only 10 more sec- what?!" said Cell as Goku grabs on to Cell's belly.  
  
"Daddy?!" said Gohan.  
  
"Listen son, I'm very proud of you," said Goku. "I'm sorry that I have to die again. Take care of your mother, okay?"  
  
"No!" said Gohan.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gohan," said CMG.  
  
"Goku!" said Piccolo.  
  
Goku teleports him and Cell off of the Earth as Gohan tries to stop them.  
  
"Dad! You b******! Why!" said Gohan.  
  
"Goku! You idiot!" said Krillin as the reaction of every Z-Fighter is shown as well as the bad guys who are all happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah! NO GOKU! That's a very bad Goku!" said King Kai as Bubbles starts swinging Gregory around like crazy.  
  
"Hi," said Goku. "Sorry I didn't call."  
  
"Goku, take Cell of my f***en planet this instant," said King Kai.  
  
"But-" said Goku.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" cried Cell he explodes, destroying everyone, including King Kai's planet. All that was left after the planet was destroyed was millions of rocks and stuff.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back on Earth, all of the bad guys were celebrating by having beer and food, except for Dr. Willow. He was being the DJ for the party. All of the Z-Fighters were crying as Gohan looked across the desert.  
  
"No," said Gohan as the tears stung his eyes. "DADDY!"  
  
"DADDY... DADDY... DADDY..." echoed the desert.  
  
"Shut-up!" said Vegeta.  
  
"Sorry... sorry... sorry..." said the desert.  
  
"That was disturbing," said Yamcha.  
  
"Hey, where's Chou-zu?" said Tien.  
  
"I guess he's no longer asleep," said Yamcha.  
  
"You f***en liar, Chou-zu," said Tien as he starts beating up Yamcha.  
  
"Why did you have to kill yourself again?" said Gohan as CMG comes to him. Krillin was in the meantime *ahem* taking care of #18.  
  
"Hey Gohan," said CMG as she brings out a little doll. "Look what I got?"  
  
"Daddy?" said Gohan.  
  
"Yep," said CMG as she starts moving it around. "This is your daddy..."  
  
"Yeah," said Gohan as CMG brings out an older version of Gohan doll.  
  
"...and this is you in about seven years," said CMG. "He's going to come back someday."  
  
"You really think so?" said Gohan.  
  
"Well duh!" said CMG. "And when he returns, he's going to meet your little brother."  
  
"My brother?" said Gohan.  
  
"Too much information!" said Piccolo. "You know that Chi-chi doesn't know that yet!"  
  
"Hey! It's my fanfic, so shut-up!" said CMG.  
  
"What will he look like?" said Gohan.  
  
"Like your daddy," said CMG.  
  
"Oh," said Gohan. "Can I have the dolls?"  
  
"No, I have to return them to Johnny's Toys," said CMG. "I "borrowed" them."  
  
"Thief!" said Piccolo.  
  
"Well, I guess we can go home now," said Gohan as they get ready to leave.  
  
Just then, the winds pick up and something arrives and shoots an energy blast at Trunks. He falls over, half-dead.  
  
"No, my son!" cried Vegeta. "We just started bonding! I was going to get him a football so we could play in the backyard!"  
  
"What?!" said everyone except CMG and Cell.  
  
"I mean, I'm glad that gay brat is dead," said Vegeta.  
  
"Oy," said CMG.  
  
"You like him, don't you," said Gohan. "Admit it!"  
  
"No," said Vegeta.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CMG: Well, this ends another chapter.  
  
K. Vegeta: So, we get to possess everyone else this time?  
  
Bardock: What's the Chicken Dance?  
  
Everyone: (face vault)  
  
CMG: Well, it's...  
  
Gohan: So, my dad's dead, Cell's alive, and Trunks is dead? What's going to happen to me?  
  
Bardock: Well, I think he's going to destroy the Earth if you don't do anything about it.  
  
Gohan:What?!  
  
CMG: Hey! I got to clean my room! Aren't you guys about done?  
  
Everyone: Yes.  
  
CMG: Good. On the next episode of The Young and The Senseless:  
  
(scene starts in the Other World...)  
  
Goku: Come on, Gohan! You can't give up!  
  
(cut down to Earth...)  
  
Gohan: What's the use? I can't do anything with only one arm. And besides, Vegeta's probably half-dead and...  
  
(back in the Other World...)  
  
Goku: Listen Gohan, I am tired of this bull s***! If you don't kill Cell, I will haunt you for the rest of your life.  
  
King Kai: How can you do that if he's going to be dead like you?  
  
Goku: I have my ways.  
  
(scene ends)  
  
CMG: Bye-bye, everyone! I still got 4 days until I have to go back to school, so I'll update before then! 


	4. More Fighting and Gohan's Determination

More Fighting and Gohan's Determination  
  
CMG: Hee, hee, hee. College rocks. After going to school for about 10 weeks (minus winter break) and get a week off before next term, it's worth it. Hee, hee. Too bad I have to catch up on other things though. I guess that's the breaks, but that doesn't mean I can finish this story. Like usual, I don't own, so don't sue. Okay. Last time, everyone gets their round of possessions, except Cell, who's a major pain in the a** and doesn't deserve to get possessed by anyone. Gohan fails to finish off Cell and Goku dies again. Then, Cell returns, kills Trunks, and Vegeta argues with Gohan.  
  
Vegeta: I'm glad that gay brat is dead.  
  
CMG: Oy!  
  
Gohan: You like him. Admit it!  
  
Vegeta: No.  
  
CMG: Will Vegeta ever admit his love to Trunks, his only gay a** son from the future? Will Gohan ever kill Cell? Will I ever get a chance to actually finish this before I go back to Cincinnati State (college)? Find out today on The Young and the Senseless.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Um, Vegeta," said Gohan, "what's wrong?"  
  
"You're right," said Vegeta. "I do love my son. He was my pride and joy."  
  
"Really... dad...?" said Trunks before he coughs up blood.  
  
"Trunks, save your strength," said Tien as he and Yamcha run to him.  
  
"Dad... I... I... lo... love... yo... you... too..." said Trunks as he dies.  
  
"Ah, how sentimental," said Cell.  
  
"Shut-up," said Gohan as he goes SSJ2 again.  
  
"Aren't you ever going to stop doing that?" said Cell.  
  
"Doing what?" said Gohan.  
  
"That," said Cell.  
  
"Well, I'm just charging up!" said Gohan.  
  
'My son,' thought Vegeta as he looks at him. 'He is so beautiful and full of life. While that arrogant, self sacrificing b******, Kakarot risked his life to kill that f***en gay a** w**** that's still not dead? D*** him! D*** HIM! I WILL KILL HIM!'   
  
*Why son,* said King Vegeta, *I never thought you would think that way. Especially towards your half-breed son.*  
  
'D*** you father,' thought Vegeta. 'This is your fault.'  
  
*You know, I did disown you when your "mate" had that brat completely,* said King Vegeta.  
  
'I hate you!' thought Vegeta. Then he screamed. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"What?!" said Piccolo as Vegeta flies at Cell, transforming into a Super Saiya-jin on his way.  
  
Vegeta fires a huge blast at Cell, and starts firing more blasts as he goes wild. The bad guys who were partying until Cell returned were in the stands watching the fight as soda jerks walk around with snacks.  
  
"Kakarot," said Brolly.  
  
"Right away," said the soda jerk as he hands him some popcorn.  
  
"This is rather dull," said #13.  
  
"Yeah, but what are you going to do," said Bojack. "I have dibs on the half-breed after this show is over."  
  
"No, I do," said Cooler who somehow came back after being thrown into the sun.  
  
"No me," said Lord Slug as the bad guys get into a slug fest of their own.  
  
"Fine, we'll settle this the old fashion way," said Dr. Willow as the slug fest stops. "We'll play Russian Roulette."  
  
"Wait," said Turles, "you're a machine."  
  
"Yeah, so?" said Dr. Willow.  
  
"Think about it, dumb a**," said Paragus. "You'd be able to take the bullet while the others can't!"  
  
"I got an idea!" said Turles.  
  
"Tell us!" said #14.  
  
"What if all of us, including Cell all join together and take over the universe with my Tree of Might?" said Turles.  
  
"Oh, so your cousin can destroy it with a Spirit Bomb?" said #15. "I don't agree with that idea."  
  
"Yeah," said Super #13.  
  
"Hey, you don't exist until you absorb us!" said #14 and #15.  
  
"Well, I just changed into it since I was bored," said Super #13.  
  
"Okay, whoever wins an all-out battle shall get to fight Gohan," said Paragus. "Agreed?"  
  
"Fine," said all of the bad guys as they go into an all-out fight. Hockey referees try to stop them, but get seriously injured in the process.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"(huff) (huff)" said Vegeta. "That will show you a thing or two about killing my future son, you gay a**, homosexual f***en idiot!" (I couldn't think of any good insults, so this is all I can do.)  
  
"Heh," said Cell as he comes out of the smoke. "Lesson number one: Never think that the enemy is dead because all you can see is smoke."  
  
Cell pounds Vegeta into the ground really hard. His face digs a trench as the Z-Fighters wince. The bad guys in the stands cheer while they continue their all-out fight.  
  
"Vegeta! You idiot!" said Krillin.  
  
"You said that about Goku!" said Tien.  
  
"Yeah, but he should know better!" said Krillin.  
  
"Lesson two: You will DIE!" said Cell.  
  
"No!" cried Gohan as he flies to defend Vegeta and gets hurt.  
  
"Gohan! You idiot!" said Krillin.  
  
"Okay, you're going to die now," said Tien as he prepares to blast Krillin with the Tri-Blast Attack. (Or whatever the hell it is. I forget what it's called.)  
  
"Eep!" cried Krillin as he flees like the chicken he is.  
  
"It's a pity," said Cell as he lands on the ground. "I killed two birds with one stone. Of course, I was going to kill Gohan anyway."  
  
Gohan's eyes snapped open as he tries to drag himself off of the ground, but had trouble since his left arm was broken. He got up very slowly and stood, clenching his fist.  
  
"No Gohan! That's a very bad Gohan!" said Piccolo. "Down!"  
  
"Shut-up Piccolo," said Gohan. "I'm not a dog!"  
  
"Hmph! How cute!" said Cell. "Too bad this touching moment is going to be your last one! Now I will talk about my life again for the umpteenth time since I have nothing better to do than to threaten not only this world, but the universe!"  
  
"I'm getting really tired of you telling your stories over and over again," said Gohan. "It's putting the audience asleep!"  
  
"I know, but it adds suspense!" said Cell as he went on telling his story again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You know Goku, I am tired of you always bringing nothing but trouble on Earth!" said King Kai as he hits Goku with his famous hammer. (Bang!) "First, you disobey me when you promised not to go above a double Kaioken." He hits Goku on the head. (Bang!)  
  
"But Vegeta was really strong!" said Goku as he gets hit on the head again. (Bang!)  
  
"Then, you disobeyed me when you went to fight Freeza," said King Kai. (Bang!) "You took forever to make the Spirit Bomb!" (Bang!)  
  
"Freeza was really strong and gay!" said Goku. "He came close to raping my son, killing Vegeta, Dende, Krillin, and almost killing Piccolo again."  
  
"Around the time your cousin arrived, you disobeyed me by using the Kaioken x10 attack!" (Bang!) said King Kai.  
  
"But that was just a stupid movie!" said Goku.  
  
"Yeah so?" said King Kai.  
  
"It was a pointless movie!" said Goku. "I mean, 'Look at me! I have a giant Tree of Might and I'm going to use it to take all of the planet's energy so I can grow some fruit that makes me super strong! Oh no! My cousin's got a Spirit Bomb and is going to kill me with it! But I manage to defeat him and laugh at him from up in my Tree of-'"  
  
"ENOUGH!" yelled King Kai as he whacks Goku with the hammer again. (Bang!) "Then, you asked for the planet for help when you were facing Lord Slug." (Bang!)  
  
"When was this?" said Goku.  
  
"A week after you got back from Namek and went False Super Saiya-jin," said King Kai.  
  
"Wait, I remember now," said Goku. "That movie sucked. I mean, 'Look! I'm a pure evil Namek that Piccolo never was and I'm going to freeze the Earth with my thick cloud machine! Oh no! A little boy's whistling is hurting my ears and Piccolo is giving his energy to a False Super Saiya-jin! Oh woe as me!' (Bang!) Stop that!"  
  
"Then, you fight Cooler about two weeks after that (Bang!) and then fight him 6 months later on Namek without using my Kaioken attack or Spirit Bomb!" said King Kai.  
  
"Yeah, but can you please stop now?" said Goku. "I'm getting a headache and I need to encourage my son!"  
  
"Oh yeah," said King Kai as he puts his hammer away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"...and with Goku's cells within my body, I learned how to do Instant Transmission to come back here," said Cell as the Z-Fighters, who got bored with his story were all asleep on the ground. The bad guys long ago fallen asleep due to this story and were no longer fighting. "Hey! Aren't you listening?"  
  
"No," said CMG who was yawning. "You really like to talk about your life story to everyone you meet, don't you?"  
  
"Fine, Miss Smarty Pants, I'll tell it again," said Cell as CMG screams. "A long while after Goku died of the heart virus and Dr. Gero started to..."  
  
"I'M NOT LISTENING!" cries CMG as she covers her ears. "YOU REALLY NEED A LIFE!"  
  
"FINE! THEN I'LL KILL YOUR PRECIOUS GOHAN!" yells Cell as Gohan bolts back on his feet as well as the other Z-Fighters. The bad guys wake up and watch the fight.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry," said Gohan. "This is all of my fault."  
  
"Once I destroy this planet, I'll destroy the universe!" cries Cell.  
  
'So, this is it,' thought Gohan as the scene got really tense.  
  
Suddenly, above the Earth, a cow jumps over the moon and Gundams fight in outer space. They destroy Uranus, which somehow managed to pull itself back together and continue to orbit normally. A small light is seen on the horizon of the Earth as a voice speaks.  
  
*Are you kidding? Are you really going to give up to this b******?* said the voice.  
  
The scene returns to Gohan, who hears the voice and starts looking around.  
  
*Well, that's a pity.* continued the voice.  
  
"Dad? Is that you? Where are you and why can't I see you?" said Gohan.  
  
The 'camera' switches to Goku in the other world with his hand on King Kai's back. His hands are cuffed together as Bubbles chirps. Gregory just floats there.  
  
"No, it's Bardock possessing you again. NOT! Well, to answer your first question, I'm dead you flaming idiot and I'm in the other world thanks to you," said Goku.  
  
"......" said King Kai as Bubbles makes some more annoying sounds.  
  
"Come on Gohan!" said Goku. "You can't give up!"  
  
The 'camera' returns to Gohan, who's in a navy blue background.  
  
"What's the use?" said Gohan. "I can't do anything with one arm. And besides, Vegeta's probably half-dead and..."  
  
The scene changes again as we see Goku, fuming angry.  
  
"Listen Gohan," said Goku, "I am tired of this bull s***! If you don't kill Cell, then I will haunt you for the rest of your life."  
  
"How can you do that if he's going to be dead like you?" said King Kai.  
  
"I have my ways," said Goku. "Now kill him!"  
  
The scene changes back to Gohan who's now standing in a museum for a background with the Mona Lisa behind him as Piccolo looks at this in a strange way.  
  
'That woman looks kind of sexy," thought Piccolo. 'Who is she?'  
  
"Hey! What's going on? Am I seeing the Mona Lisa?" said Krillin.  
  
"Look! I think the world's shifted completely out of control!" said Cell.  
  
"Whoa! This is crazy!" said Yamcha. "I'm not even sure if I want to fight after this!" (And he did give up fighting thankfully.)  
  
"As I was saying dad," said Gohan, "how am I supposed to use my only arm with half of my energy?"  
  
"Oh yeah," said Krillin as he reads his script. "Hey Gohan! Snap out of it man!"  
  
"Yes!" said Cell. "I've driven him insane! Call the men in white coats!"  
  
"After what Goku did to them, they would be crazy to capture Gohan," said CMG.  
  
*You're dense, aren't you?* said Goku. *He's scaring you so you don't believe in your power. Don't let him do it, okay?*  
  
"Right dad," said Gohan. "I'll fight him with this one arm, and with your signature attack."  
  
Other world again...  
  
"And don't worry," said Goku. "I'm going to have a lot of fun up here with King Kai."  
  
"You are sick, aren't you Goku?" said King Kai as he tries to get his mallet from Gregory who was using it to try and hit some dead football players running across the clouds with it.  
  
Earth again... (I'm getting tired of the scene changes)  
  
"Dad, it's my fault that I killed you earlier," said Gohan. "If I would have killed Cell sooner you would..."  
  
Other World... (okay, after Goku speaks, we're on Earth again)  
  
"Yeah, but the hell with it," said Goku. "I'll be back in the next season, so don't worry. If you have to blame anyone for my death, blame Cell. Make that b****** pay for all that he's done!"  
  
Earth... (d***!)  
  
"I will," said Gohan as he charges up.  
  
"What?!" said Freeza inside Trunks' body.  
  
"Okay, we're not going there," said Piccolo as he blasts Trunks' body with another attack.  
  
"Ka... me... ha... me..." said Gohan as he pulls his right arm back into the attack.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"(gasp!)" said Dende.  
  
"Is there something wrong Dende?" said Mr. Popo.  
  
"You bet there is," said Dende. "I'm with a fat black man miles above the Earth as their so-called guardian, barely will have any role in the series in the future, and will eventually have to deal with a pink blob named Buu."  
  
"How do you know this?" said Mr. Popo.  
  
"Because I'm possessing him!" said Bardock as he chases Mr. Popo around on the Lookout. "D***! He doesn't know how to use energy blasts! Oh well. I'll just beat him senseless with this stick!"  
  
"Ah! Kami!" cries Mr. Popo as he runs being chased by Dende/Bardock.  
  
"That's the kid's name, don't wear it out!" said Bardock. (Couldn't resist doing that while I still had the opportunity!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dust flies, Mr. Satan and his pathic friends fly, and everyone else is holding on to rocks because Garlic Jr. opened the Dead Zone again. He stands there very p***ed off at Gohan, but when Gohan glares at Garlic Jr., he screams and flees into the Dead Zone once more by himself. After that, Gohan turns his attention back to Cell.  
  
"...me..." cried Gohan.  
  
'This is getting old,' thought Cell.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Please, please let my Gohan be okay! Please don't let him die, Kami!" cried Chi-chi.  
  
"He won't," said Ox-King. "He'll be fine!"  
  
"You are in deep s***, dad!" said Chi-chi as she pulls out her bazooka and aims it at her father.  
  
"AHHHHH!" cried Ox-King as he runs away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now! Die!" cried Cell as he unleashes his Kamehame Wave first.  
  
"HA!" cries Gohan.  
  
"HA! HA!" echoed the desert.  
  
"Shut-up!" said Vegeta.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry!" said the desert.  
  
"Everyone, get out of here NOW!" cried CMG as the Z-Fighters follow CMG to a cliffside.  
  
The bad guys flee to the stands farther back as the old ones that they were originally fighting on were destroyed. The blasts were digging into the Earth as Gohan and Cell's beams collided and started pushing on each other. As the Z-Fighters watch, King Vegeta was about to make things a bit more interesting. He possesses Piccolo and makes him willing to fight.  
  
"I'm going to help Gohan!" cried Piccolo as he goes out on to the battlefield.  
  
*Do Gohan's favorite attack,* said King Vegeta.  
  
'Okay I... wait,' thought Piccolo. 'You're possessing me, aren't you?'  
  
*No, just playing with your mind,* said King Vegeta.  
  
'Now I know why Vegeta hates you,' thought Piccolo.  
  
*Whatever,* said King Vegeta as he unpossesses Piccolo.  
  
"Masenko-ha!" cried Piccolo as he fires at Cell.  
  
"Argh! You want to die early, hm?" said Cell as he fires a blast from his wings from his back. (Okay, question time and be honest. Why does Cell have those wings if he knows how to fly? I mean, come on! I know he can use them to manuver, but he knows how to fly with his energy, right?)  
  
"AHHH!" cried Piccolo as he gets shot by electricity.  
  
"I'm glad I absorbed that kid's little electric mouse," said Cell. (No offense to you Pokemon fans out there, but personally, I hated that rodent after awhile.)  
  
"Piccolo!" cried Gohan as he cries again, adding more energy to his attack.  
  
"Yes, Gohan, keep going!" said Piccolo.  
  
'Good Piccolo,' thought Vegeta on a mountain by himself. 'Very good, boy!'  
  
*You just didn't call me a dog, didn't you?* said Piccolo's voice inside Vegeta's head.  
  
*Yes,* said Vegeta.  
  
*You owe me a fight later on,* said Piccolo.  
  
*Anytime, Namek!* said Vegeta.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CMG: Thus, ends another chapter at around 2 in the morning. Geez! I'm glad I have classes around 10 next term or else I'll have a field day getting out of bed around 6:30 in the morning like the last two terms! That's what you get for having to take math around 8 in the morning!  
  
Goku: CMG, after this series, do you think you can stop writing these stories?  
  
Bardock: What's the fun in that?  
  
King Vegeta: Yeah.  
  
Goku: Well for one, you two. And another...  
  
CMG: I would lose my fans. But no biggie. I can do something far more interesting. (insane laugher)  
  
Goku: Um, you're freaking me out!  
  
CMG: That's the plan. Anyway, no scenes from the next episode since the next one's going to be a big surprise with a grand ending worth your time, if not your money. Thank you, come again. Bye-bye! 


	5. Cell's Dead; Let's Party!

Cell's Dead; Let's Party!  
  
CMG: Last time, Vegeta admits that he loves his son and goes crazy. The bad guys try to put dibs on fighting Gohan next, which caused a riot in the stands. Then, Cell tells his story for the umphteenth time, boring everyone to sleep.  
  
Cell: ...and with Goku's cells within my body, I learned how to do Instant Transmission to come back here. Hey! Aren't you listening?  
  
CMG: (story) No. You really like to talk about your life story to everyone you meet don't you?  
  
Cell: Fine, Miss Smarty Pants, I'll tell it again. A long while after Goku died of the heart virus and Dr. Gero started to...  
  
CMG: Well, you get the idea, right? After I flip him off (not cussing), Cell threatens the planet and Gohan starts doubting himself, again.  
  
Gohan: What's the use? I can't do anything with one arm. And besides, Vegeta's probably half-dead and...  
  
Goku: Listen Gohan,I am tired of this bull s***! If you don't kill Cell, then I will haunt you for the rest of your life.  
  
King Kai: How can you do that if he's going to be dead like you?  
  
Goku: I have my ways. Now kill him!  
  
CMG: That's a good question. How would Goku haunt him? (audience looks at CMG funny) Oh sorry. (laughs) Will Gohan defeat Cell?  
  
Cell: Yes! I've driven him insane! Call the men in white coats!  
  
CMG: Will Bardock and King Vegeta ever stop their chaos?  
  
Bardock: D***! He doesn't know how to use energy blasts! Oh well. I'll just beat him senseless with this stick! (chases Mr. Popo)  
  
Mr. Popo: Ah! Kami!  
  
Bardock: That's the kid's name, don't wear it out!  
  
CMG: Will I ever finish this story? Find out today on The Young and the Senseless!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Piccolo lifts himself off of the ground as Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha watch from the cliffside. They were all surprised that he was still going to continue to fight after getting blasted from Cell's back.  
  
"He's crazy!" said Krillin. "He couldn't do anything!"  
  
"That's the point," said Tien as he charged up.  
  
"Not you too, Tien!" said Krillin. "Don't you pull a Piccolo on me!"  
  
Tien was holding a piccolo in his hand as he began to play Tamashii no Rufuran. The bad guys cheer after he was done as Tien puts the piccolo away and Yamcha joins him as he charges up. (If you guys don't know what I'm talking about, visit http://ggg.cvgnet.com/ for the music video version of this song. I thought it was pretty cool.)  
  
"You're a man of honor," said Yamcha. "And a son of a b****!"  
  
"Maybe so, but I never did meet my mom," said Tien as they turn toward Krillin. "Take care of Trunks, will you?" The two fly off.  
  
"Oh, I'll take care of baldy alright," said Freeza in Trunks' body before Krillin fires another blast at him.  
  
"Um, wait for me!" said Krillin as he looks at #18 again. 'I hope we get married someday.'  
  
Vegeta stands on top of a cliff smoking a joint while he watched Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin going off to die, I mean to help Gohan. He puts out the stuff and watches them get beat down by Cell's wing blast.  
  
'Ouch!' thought Vegeta. 'I'm glad I'm not a b**** like them!'  
  
*Or so you think, son,* said King Vegeta's voice inside his head.  
  
"Shut-up, father," said Vegeta.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On the battlefield, Cell is easily (should I say that?) taking Gohan down as Gohan falls to one knee. He's practically exhausted as Goku's spirit appears behind him.  
  
*Come on, Gohan,* said Goku. *Don't give up!*  
  
"Then I'd like to see you try doing this," said Gohan.  
  
*There's two problems,* said Goku. *I'm dead and I'm physically weaker than you. So, that's why you have to stop him.*  
  
"But dad I-" said Gohan.  
  
*Listen you son of a b****!* said Goku. *I've spoiled you constantly before you asked me to go all out on you in the Room of Spirit and Time.*  
  
"It's the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, dad," said Gohan.  
  
*Whatever,* said Goku. *What I'm trying to say is that I'm not going to take this bull s*** from you anymore or else I'm going to disown you. Hell, I think Freeza would make a better dad than me.*  
  
"No way! He tried to rape me, remember?" said Gohan. "I'm going to... AHHH!"  
  
Gohan's blast got stronger as it goes 50/50 again. CMG, who was watching this whole time flies up to see Vegeta arguing with his dad.  
  
*...and your mother was constantly spoiling you by letting you ride that pony at our summer home,* said King Vegeta.  
  
"Well, you were too busy to notice me from the start since you were working with Freeza," said Vegeta.  
  
*What do you mean?* said King Vegeta. *I was busy trying to buy you a universe of your own to rule someday, but now that I've disowned you...*  
  
"I really hate you, father," said Vegeta.  
  
"Excuse me," said CMG as she approached Vegeta. "You're needed on the battlefield."  
  
"Tell them that I'll be right there," said Vegeta. "I have some "personal" things I have to deal with first."  
  
"Right," said CMG as she flies off to help the others.  
  
"Dad, I am going to do this, not for you, but because I..." said Vegeta as he goes SSJ.  
  
*Help the half-breed?* said King Vegeta. *You are officially not my son!*  
  
"Shut-up dad," said Vegeta.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on guys," said CMG as she stands with Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. "We can't give up!"  
  
"Easy for you to say," said Piccolo. "You're hiding behind a rock."  
  
"Shut-up," said CMG. "I might know how we might beat him, now just stop shooting and fly off."  
  
"Oh," said Tien. "You're going to rely on Vegeta, huh?"  
  
"Yep," said CMG as she goes flying, followed by the same order everyone else goes flying in the episode. "Whoooo..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Release all of your power! Don't worry about the Earth! Screw Earth!* said Goku. (Bang!)  
  
"What was that?" said Gohan.  
  
*Sorry Gohan,* said King Kai's voice. *Your dad's currently unavailable to talk to you.*  
  
Other World... (Ah, heck with it...)  
  
*What happened?* said Gohan.  
  
"Well, let's just say that he's taking a 1 minute nap," said King Kai as the 'camera' shows Goku knocked out with little anime girls from Sailor Moon circling his head. His eyes had spirals in them while his head had a bump on it the size of an apple. King Kai was holding a strange little stick in his hand as he slips it into his jacket.  
  
Earth...  
  
"Okay," said Gohan as Cell starts pushing more power into his blast.  
  
"Now DIE!" said Cell.  
  
"Little does Cell know that I'm going to distract him," said Vegeta very quietly as he charges up his Final Flash Attack again and fires it at him from above.  
  
Other World...  
  
"What?!" said Goku as he puts his hand on King Kai's back again.  
  
"D***it!" said King Kai.  
  
Earth...  
  
"VEGETA!" said Cell.  
  
*NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!* yelled Goku.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" said Gohan as he puts every last bit of his energy into the blast. "Oops!"  
  
Gohan falls over a bit early, but Cell still gets sent into orbit when CMG fires a counter blast as well as Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin finish the job. After that, Gohan's breathing hard as Tien breaks out the beer that he stole from King Kai's planet.  
  
Other World...  
  
"Hey! That's my beer!" said King Kai. "Those lousy thieves stole my beer!"  
  
'Gohan, I'm proud of you,' thought Goku.  
  
Earth...  
  
Gohan's breathing hard still as the others party on. Vegeta starts smoking his joint again from behind a cliff by Trunks' dead body as he smiles strangely.  
  
"And so, Gohan has finally defeated Cell," said a man's voice out of nowhere as the Z-Fighters and CMG look around. "The Earth is safe once more. Thank you, Goku. The Earth will miss you."  
  
"It will miss you too!" said CMG as she pulls out another Spirit Bomb and fires it out in the desert.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!" cried a voice.  
  
"So, that's who's been making the desert echo this whole time," said Gohan.  
  
"Time... time... time..." said the desert as everyone cuddles in fear.  
  
"Is this desert haunted?" said Yamcha.  
  
"Yes," said the desert as everyone screams and runs away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the Z-Fighters (minus Vegeta) with #18's and Trunks' bodies, and CMG arrive at Kami's Lookout, they find Mr. Popo getting beat up by Dende with a stick. Piccolo immediately throws the stick over the edge of the lookout and Dende goes to the broom closet to pull another one out. He then resumes beating Mr. Popo with it.  
  
"Where in the hell do those sticks come from?" said Tien.  
  
"I have no idea," said Piccolo.  
  
"Even when you were Kami?" said Yamcha.  
  
"Yes," said Piccolo.  
  
"That's creepy," said Gohan.  
  
*Are you done yet, Bardock,* said Bibi-di.  
  
"Yes," said Bardock/Dende.  
  
"Then come back! Thwap!" said Bibi-di as Bardock's spirit flies out of Dende as he returns to normal.  
  
"Oh my," said Dende as he heals Gohan first.  
  
"I'm... still in... a lot of... pain," said Mr. Popo as the others ignore him.  
  
"So Gohan, did you beat Cell?" said Dende.  
  
"Yeah!" said Gohan.  
  
"Sorry about your father dying again," said Dende.  
  
"It's all right," said Gohan. "He talked to me while..."  
  
"Call the men in white coats," whispered Tien.  
  
"Right," said Yamcha.  
  
"...and he cheered me on, the whole time," finished Gohan.  
  
"Well, that's nice kid, but you're coming with us," said a man in a white coat who had a straight jacket in his hands. "Your father might have escaped us, but we know you being a kid and all, you won't put up a fight."  
  
"Oh, really?" said Gohan as his eyes turn blue again.  
  
"AHHHHH!" cried the man as Gohan starts beating him up in his SSJ2 form.  
  
"Heh, heh," said Piccolo as he laughs at the scene.  
  
"And don't you come back," said Gohan as he returns to normal.  
  
"Mommy!" cried the man as he ran away wearing the straight jacket.  
  
"Huh?" said #18.  
  
"All right!" said Krillin. "You're okay!"  
  
"Duh!" said #18. "Well, I'll see you later."  
  
"Do you want to go out with me?" said Krillin.  
  
"Sure, when?" said #18.  
  
"Friday night," said Krillin.  
  
"We'll see," said #18 as she leaves.  
  
"Wait," said Krillin. "I didn't even get her phone number. D***!"  
  
"That's enough," said Piccolo. "Let's just summon the d*** dragon already so we can party afterward."  
  
"Yeah," said Krillin.  
  
The Dragon Balls are gathered as they start to shine. #18 snuck back up just in time to see the sky grow dark.  
  
"I summon the dragon by his name," said Dende.  
  
"Cheese!" said CMG as the Z-Fighters face vault.  
  
"That's not his name!" said Gohan.  
  
"Oh yeah," said CMG as she tries again. "Pizza!"  
  
The Z-Fighters face vault again. After numerous tries with trying to guess the name of the dragon, the Z-Fighters tie CMG's mouth shut and summon Shenlong correctly. The names CMG tried were based on food, including the quarter pounder, the whopper, and the biggie.  
  
"You have summoned me from my sleep, which took you guys long enough," said Shenlong as the Z-Fighters had sweatdrops behind their heads. "You have 2 wishes, so use them wisely."  
  
"Bring back all of those killed by Cell," said Yamcha.  
  
"Fine," said Shenlong as a red light surrounds the area, bringing everyone back from the dead. Trunks wakes up and starts rubbing Krillin's head. When they realize that Freeza still possessed Trunks, Piccolo grabbed the Mystic Water that he kept in the cooler under Kami's chair and made Trunks drink it so he couldn't be possessed by Freeza anymore. Then, they blast him in the stomach again for good measure before Dende heals him again.  
  
"Your first wish is used, now make your last wish," said Shenlong as the Z-Fighters knew what they want.  
  
"Okay, we want Goku to come back to life," said Krillin.  
  
"No way," said Shenlong. "I've dragged his a** alive before, so he cannot be revived by my power again."  
  
"D***!" said Krillin, Yamcha and Tien.  
  
"Is there another way we can bring him back?" said Yamcha.  
  
"We can have him possess Gohan," said Tien.  
  
"You idiots," said Piccolo. "We're not going to have Goku possessing his own son."  
  
"Yeah," said Gohan. "I love my daddy, but him living in my body is creepy. It's like when Captain Ginyu took my daddy's body from him!"  
  
Everyone cringed at that name as they remembered the poses that they took. A minute later, Dende spoke up.  
  
"Why don't we all go to Namek and just wish him back with our Dragon Balls?" said Dende.  
  
"Of course!" said Yamcha.  
  
"Let's go!" said Tien.  
  
*Excuse me,* said Goku. *Can I say something?*  
  
"Goku? Is that you?" said Krillin.  
  
Other World...  
  
"Yeah, and I think it would be better if I stayed here in the other world," said Goku as he read some cue cards that Gregory was holding up. "I know you don't want me to leave, but to tell you the truth, I'm responsible for putting the Earth in danger time after time and I think it's better if I stay here."  
  
Earth...  
  
"But dad, I need you!" said Gohan.  
  
*Go cry to your mother,* said Goku as a bolt of lighting hits Gohan.  
  
"Ouch!" said Gohan.  
  
*Anyway, I'll see you again,* said Goku. *In your nightmares!*  
  
Thunder is heard as blood rained down on the lookout for a few moments. After it ended, CMG puts down her umbrella as she begins to leave the lookout.  
  
"Where are you going?" said Krillin.  
  
"Well, there's no point in being in this story now since it's over, so I'm going to get home so I can get ready for school," said CMG. "Don't worry. I'll be back!"  
  
"Bye!" said everyone.  
  
"Later," said CMG as she disappears.  
  
"Should we be having flashback of what Goku's done in our lives?" said Krillin.  
  
"Nah," said Tien. "He's a big suck-up when it comes to saving the day. "Oh look at me! I'm Goku, the Saiya-jin who saves Earth if some kick a** bad guy threatens it!" I don't really care."  
  
"I have to agree, but I saved the day this time," said Gohan.  
  
"We know," said Krillin.  
  
"Will someone please tell me your last d*** wish already!" said Shenlong. "I am fed up with your b****ing!"  
  
"Okay, I want #18 to become a human," said Krillin.  
  
"NO can do," said Shenlong.  
  
"Okay, then take the bombs out of both her and #17," said Krillin.  
  
"You know, Bulma could have done that, but it's a bit late now!" said Shenlong as the wish is granted. #18 starts feeling herself and tries to blow up, but couldn't.  
  
"D***!" said #18. "I just got that last month too!"  
  
"Okay, I'm out of here," said Shenlong as he flies out.  
  
"Hey! Now that we're done, let's party!" said Krillin.  
  
"Yeah!" said Trunks.  
  
The beer is broken out again as everyone, except Dende and Gohan get drunk since they had some wine. Mr. Popo was still twitching.  
  
"Medic!" said Mr. Popo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bye Trunks," said Bulma. "I'll miss you son!"  
  
"Yeah, "mom"," said Trunks as he leaves her uneasy. "Dad?"  
  
Vegeta flips Trunks off while Trunks did the same, but it was censored. (I'm not going to go any further in that sentence.) Gohan was confused, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw Bardock, King Vegeta, and Goku standing there under a tree dressed in long black trench coats, black pants, and wearing sunglasses. They all held their hands up in a Vulcan way. (I'm pulling this off of Star Trek and The Matrix.)  
  
"Live long and prosper," said Bardock, King Vegeta, and Goku.  
  
"Uh, okay," said Gohan as he tried to do the same thing with his hand.  
  
"Gohan?" said Krillin.  
  
"Krillin," whispered Gohan. "I see dead people."  
  
"I know," said Krillin as he pats Gohan in a pretty pathic way. "I know. I see them too."  
  
Krillin saw Freeza in a drag across the street as he cringed. He fires a blast and accidently destroys Yamcha's new car. He freaks and chases Krillin around.  
  
"You lousy jerk!" said Yamcha. "I just got that!"  
  
"Why me?" said Krillin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CMG: Yay! I'm finished! Or am I? J/K! I'm not going to continue with what happens to Trunks in the future. Besides, I have to prepare to get my next fanfic out. It will be a non-humor story and will be an A/U fic. So peeps, keep your eyes open for my next fic. I promise this one will be a pretty good one since it will star Bardock who will survive Planet Vegeta's destruction, but will be kept prisoner until the Freeza Saga. Okay, maybe it's not a full A/U fic, but it will have some weird points.  
  
Goku: (flies in) Will I be in it?  
  
CMG: Everyone that was originally supposed to star in it on the show will be in it Goku, but I'm putting one little twist in the story. So until next time! Bye-bye! 


End file.
